Angela's secret
by Arica
Summary: Angela has a new friend. Will the clan accept it or will Angela leave with her new friend
1. Default Chapter

Angela had just returned from her flight when Broadway caught site of her and glided up  
to see her.   
"Angela where have you been? The whole clan has been looking for you. Goliath is  
worried sick." Broadway replied hopping onto the stone next to her. Angela turned away but not  
before Broadway saw her tears.  
"Angela are you okay?" She shook her head and sniffed.  
"What's wrong?" He asked getting onto the same stone and wrapping his wings around  
her in a warm comforting embrace. She returned the embrace and snuggled deep into his chest.   
"Now are you going to tell me where you have been and what's wrong or do I have to  
tickle it out of you." Angela laughed giving him a great big hug.   
"Well at least someone thinks im funny." She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I always think you're funny Broadway." He grinned.   
"Now where have you been my love." He asked giving her kiss. She returned the kiss for a  
few minutes then ended it.   
"I was with my mother." Broadways eyes widened in surprise   
"What?! Angela are you crazy?!"  
" Broadway relax. Demona would never hurt me. "  
"Never hurt you. Angela have you forgotten what she has done to this clan, to innocent  
humans and especially to you?!"  
"No Broadway. You're wrong. I know that the humans hurting us and going for revenge  
is wrong but I understand why she feels and does the things that she does."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. If humans had betrayed my family more than once I would be upset to. Humans  
murdered not only the clan but her parents as well. She had no one else until Xanatos found and  
revived you." Broadway was silent for a moment then shook his head.  
"Angela, I had no idea."   
"No one did. And that's not all they did to her."  
"What?"  
"While you guys were under that spell they captured and did horrible things to her as well.  
Things that I can't even talk about."  
"Because they were so horrible?" Angela nodded.  
" I know the things that she has done in the past and wanting revenge is wrong but she  
loves me Broadway I know she does . . . and I love her too."  
"Did she tell you that?"  
"Yes, but I also knew it."  
"How?"  
"Remember when we battled that guy and he told me that she had hired him and used me  
to get to Goliath."  
"Yeah."   
"Well, when we were leaving, I knew where she was and.. and she was crying.  
The clan has betrayed her and now I have as well. All she wanted was a home, justice and  
peace for her own kind. For people to stop calling us monsters and trying to kill us."  
"Angela . . . " They sat in silence for a moment then Broadway sighed.   
"I don't know what to tell you my love, but im glad that you love her and that she loves  
you too. I still kinda like Demona. She's sure a spitfire, much more than Elisa."  
"I agree."  
"And when we tell Goliath. He's sure to let her back in the clan. I know he still likes her,"  
Angela pulled away.  
"Broadway you can't tell anyone please!"  
" Not even Goliath?"  
"Especially Goliath. He would never understand."   
"But Angela."  
"Promise me!" Broadway looked at her and nodded.  
"Don't worry Angela. Your secret and Demona's are safe with me." She smiled  
"Thanks Broadway."  
"You're welcome. How about some breakfast? I'm starved!"  
"You go ahead. Ill be there in a moment." He nodded and soon disappeared into the  
castle.   
  
Angela was looking at the moonlight when a familiar shape appeared from the shadows.  
"Are you sure it was wise to tell him about us Angela?" Demona asked coming out of the  
shadows and walking over to her daughter.  
"I trust him with my life mom. Don't worry. He won't tell."   
"I hope you're right. For both of our sakes." Angela was silent for a moment then sighed.  
"It's getting close to dawn. I better go and get Broadway Goodnight Demona."  
"Goodnight sweetheart. See you tomorrow?" Angela nodded and was about to go inside  
when she turned around and replied.  
" I love you. Mom.." Demona opened her arms and soon had Angela in a tight warm  
embrace.  
"I love you too." Angela gave her a quick kiss on the cheek ran down the stairs and  
headed for the kitchen to find Broadway.  
  
Feeling better than she had for many years Demona climbed up onto the wall, jumped and dived,  
then headed for home. 


	2. Untitled Part two

The Gargoyles had just woken up and Angela was getting ready to go see her mother when  
Goliath stepped out of the shadows.  
"Angela, where are you going?" Angela thought about lying then shook her head. She  
needed to tell Goliath the truth. She turned.   
"I'm going to see Demona Goliath."  
"No. She will only hurt you again."   
"No! Demona loves me." Goliath shook his head  
"Demona isn't capable of love. I thought you learned that with your last encounter with  
her."   
"She is capable of many things Goliath and love is one of them. You of all people should   
know that. I know that her plans to attack and hurt the humans and the clan were wrong, but its  
not like that any more. Besides after what those humans did to my mother from the start before  
and after the spell you guys were under. I don't blame her." Angela was about to jump off the  
wall when Goliath grabbed her arm and held her back.  
"Wait. What do you mean? What did the humans do to her before and while we were  
gone?"  
"Its not my place to tell. Maybe you should ask her yourself. Then you'll see how much  
she has changed." and with that Angela turned, jumped, and glided towards the city.  
  
As he watched his daughters retreating form Goliath let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.  
For he didn't know what to believe. If what Angela said is true it will be wonderful to have her  
back in the clan, but if not.... " He shook his head again and was about to glide down when  
Hudson appeared beside him.  
"What's got you troubled lad. Is Demona planning attack against the clan and humans  
again?"  
"No. Im worried about Angela. She's taken quite a new liking to Demona since we found  
her in the old abandoned church."  
"Well she is the lasses' mother. It's only natural that she would want to be with her."   
Goliath turned around and growled.  
"Normal? Natural? It is normal and natural for Angela to love someone who attacks the  
clan and innocent humans? Demona wants all of us dead Hudson. Especially me. She has tried it  
more than once and I'm sure she will do it again." Hudson smiled.  
"Why do you smile?"   
"I smile because you don't see past the nose on your face."   
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
"It means if Demona attacks you it won't be because she wants to kill you. It will be  
because she still wants and is in love with you."   
" No. Demona has something up her sleeve and is probably using Angela again."  
"I don't think so lad. What I have seen transpire between Demona and Angela is nothing  
but love. Demona loves the las Goliath.. and she loves you."  
"She has been here?!"  
"Yes. Just two nights ago she dropped Angela off and we had a nice long talk."   
" So that's why you guys wanted me on patrol. So she has learned to love again and to  
control her hatred for humans?"   
"Well, I don't know about her hatred of humans but as for love yes. She has."   
"Hmmm I want to believe you but the things that she has done to the clan not to mention  
the humans.   
" Gargoyles and humans can change Goliath. Look at Xanatos. He's a fine example of  
change." Goliath was silent for a moment then sighed.  
"You are right Hudson. For Angela's sake I will let her nightly meetings with her mother  
continue."  
"And for your own." Hudson added with a thoughtful smile on his face.   
"Huh what do you mean?" Hudson shook his head and gently placed a talon on his  
shoulder.  
"Lad you know that you still love her." Goliath scowled for Hudson was way too  
perceptive.   
"I know what it did to you when she betrayed this clan and when she and Elisa fell with  
part of the castle to their doom" Goliath looked away  
"I couldn't save her."  
"Did you want to lad?"  
"Hmm yes and no, but I couldn't let Elisa die."  
"No, you did the right thing but do yourself a favor lad and go see her. Im sure Demona  
will surprise you."   
"That's what im afraid of." The old gargoyle shook his head and glided off the roof  
heading for his t.v. and easy chair.   
"Hmm Hudson's right. Even though I hate what she has become I still love her. Maybe I should  
take Hundsons and Angela's advice and see this new Demona." With that Goliath jumped off the  
roof and glided toward the city. 


	3. Goliath and Demona

Meanwhile across the city Demona had just arrived at her apartment getting things ready for  
Angela's visit when she heard someone glide onto her balcony and lightly tap on the window.  
Demona opened the window and a look of surprise crossed her face.   
"Goliath, I thought you were Angela. "  
"No. She's with the others tonight. We need to talk."   
"Really? So where's your human girlfriend goliath?" Demona asked walking into her  
living room and taking a seat on the couch. Goliath came in and joined her  
"Im worried about Angela" He replied ignoring her question  
"Angela?"  
"Yes, I want to know what game your playing with her this time Demona"  
"Game there is no game. Believe it or not Goliath I love Angela and she loves me. Of  
course I don't expect a fool who saved his human girlfriend and let his mate fall along with pieces  
of the castle to her death to understand." She growled. Her red eyes glowing.   
"Elisa, was, is my friend Demona. I couldn't let her die."  
"Yet you could let me. You didn't care about me. Sometimes I wonder if you ever did.  
You may think I betrayed you all but in reality you betrayed me as well." She replied standing up  
and pointing to the door. Goliath sighed this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.  
"How did we betray you?"  
"You left me to die Goliath. Not once. But twice."  
"I thought you were smashed with the others. I told you that. And when Xanatos revived  
us and I saw you. I was truly happy. I did love and care about you Demona . . . " He paused " I  
still do." She looked at him with shock and he shook his head. "Enough about the past. Everyone  
has been telling me that you've changed. Is that true?"  
"You and the clan are still alive aren't you. Your pet humans are still alive."   
"Yes, but you know very well that Angela would hate you if you hurt us or them."   
"It's not about Angela. It never was. I admit what I did before was wrong, but you have  
to agree that there is some truth in my madness."  
"Yes there is truth. Most of the humans will never accept us but there are some who do  
Like Elisa." Demona snorted  
"Loyalty to a human. Humph. I once thought the way you did. I became immortal to save  
my clan and I joined up with Macbeth to save my kingdom and his. I saved him and his wife once  
or twice and he betrayed me. I saved Brooklyn from those bikers. See I'm not all bad. I just  
wanted justice and a home for my clan and I wanted . . . "  
"Wanted what Demona?"  
"Love." Goliath looked at her in surprise  
"Don't be so surprised Goliath. I am still capable of that emotion. I haven't forgotten it."  
"You haven't?"   
"No. You know as well as I do if all this hadn't happened between us. I still would be  
part of the clan and I would still have you." A look of shock then understanding went across his  
face.  
"You've always had me Demona."  
"Always?"  
"Always. When I asked you to give us that access code, I did it not only to save the  
humans but to save you as well. I still love and care for you Demona. So does the clan. Even  
though we don't show it. We do." She grinned.   
"Well, I haven't exactly made it easy for you." Goliath smiled  
"No, you haven't. He paused. "Demona, Angela said something about the humans  
betraying you before and after we were gone. What did they do to you?" Demona looked at him  
and sighed.   
"They've done nothing but betray me and my clan over and over again."  
"I don't understand."   
"First they murdered my parents and used me for things that I wont talk about because  
they're too horrible. I made that deal with the captain so we could have a place to call our own  
and he promised not to hurt you, but he did. I didn't get lost like I said. I waited until nightfall and  
came back to the castle. Thinking that our brothers and sisters were still alive. They were all  
smashed. I sat there and balled like a spoiled gargoyle adolescent that wasn't getting her way then  
I saw you. I was so ashamed of what I had done that I hid from you and didn't come back until  
you all were under that spell. I cried then too, Goliath. Knowing that I couldn't stay I kissed you  
goodbye and one of my tears flowed into your eyes. That's when I knew I had to get revenge on  
the humans. They had betrayed us all. They took everything from me. My parents, both of my  
clans, Angela, and most important of all you. They still do even now."   
"Demona, we're born to protect."  
"I wasn't talking about those humans. " Goliath looked at her for a moment then it hit  
him.  
"Elisa. You're talking about Elisa."  
"Very good Goliath."   
"You feel threatened by Elisa not only because she's human, but she has me?" Demona  
looked away. Sensing her hurt Goliath walked up to her and wrapped his talons around her  
shoulders.   
"Demona, Elisa and I are just friends" She lowered her head as feelings of insecurity  
plagued her. Knowing the look on Demona's face caused Goliath's heart to sink and he  
desperately wanted to rid his angel love of these nasty feelings he was picking up.   
"I've seen the passionate hugs and such between you two Goliath. That should be . . .   
"Should be what Demona?"  
"It should be me. I know that I have made some serious mistakes but Im trying to rectify  
all that. I've stopped messing around with and tormenting the humans. They have nothing to fear  
from me."   
"You're retiring." She nodded.  
"Its no fun and no point to it anymore. Besides it hurts my daughter when I do that."  
"I don't think she's the only one that hurts. We do as well and so do you." She looked at  
him in surprise.  
"Don't look so surprised my love. As I said before you and I are one." Goliath whispered  
moving his talons and tentively wrapping his arms around her waist. Instinctively Demona  
stiffened for a moment then realizing that Goliath wasn't going to hurt her she sank into his  
embrace and rested her head against his chest. Picking up on what, she was thinking.  
"I would never hurt you on purpose my love." Demona nesseled herself in his comforting  
embrace and sighed. For she didn't know if she believed him. Noticing her reluctance Goliath  
gently wrapped his tail around hers and rubbed it causing her to moan. Feeling uncharateristicly   
shaky Demona gulped and whispered.   
"Goliath don't do this unless you mean it." Determined to show her that he meant it.  
Goliath scooped her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom.   
  
Once there Goliath gently placed his angel love on the bed and took her talons into his. Not sure  
what to do Demona looked at him and he smiled.  
"Relax my love. I'm not going to hurt you." Believing him she relaxed and seductively  
rubbed her tail against his.   
  
Seeing that she finally was trusting him Goliath gently took his other claw and began to make  
little circles along her arm and wrist. Enjoying what he was doing she closed her eyes in bliss and  
a low full of a pleasure growl issued from her throat. Goliath's smile grew even more devious as a  
thought entered his mind. Making eye contact he slowly raised his hand and licked one of her  
talons. Feeling his tongue on her talon Demona's eyes snapped open and gave him a look.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Tasting you." He answered sucking /licking/ and nibbling each one of her talons. She let  
him continue for a few moments then pulled away. He was about to protest when he felt her claws  
lightly run up and down his chest tickling him. Goliath closed his eyes in pleasure as goose bumps  
appeared all over his lavender skin.   
"Umm Demona."  
"Yes." She purred running one hand down his back caressing the spot between his wings  
and sliding her tail over his. Feeling her tail sliding and rubbing seductively against his he arched  
his back causing his angel to feel something she hadn't felt in more than a thousand years. Him  
and how much he wanted her.   
"Ooh you're a tad bit overdressed for our game my love." He whispered sliding his claws  
under her and untiing the loincloths that kept her gorgeous body from his view.   
"Hmm so are you my love." She whispered sliding her claws under his loincloth and  
disposing of it. Hearing those words and feeling air against normally clothed parts of his skin he  
opened his eyes and looked at her. Seeing understanding in his eyes Demona grinned and quickly  
pulled the covers over them hiding them from view. 


End file.
